Captured by Strange Love
by twinfools.alike
Summary: Elacia Uchiha, daughter of Madara uchiha after being forced to do some difficult things, gets into the Akatsuki and falls in love with a foul mouthed Jashinist. Hidan x OC and Yaoi between the Akatsuki members Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Elacia Uchiha**

**Captured by Strange Love**

"What are you doing Lace!" He asked panicked as I tied him down to the table hiding all the emotions screaming inside me; I needed to be numb. "Lace!" He yelled again, breaking into my defensive walls; cracking them slightly. I cupped my hand over his mouth, "I'm sorry Shiro, but I have to do this." Tears ran down my face. I pulled one of my senbons (A/N:The needles Haku uses) out and pulled Shiro's head to my chest, exposing the back of his neck. "Lace..." He said horrified before I stabbed the needle through the back of his neck and felt the life leave his body. I looked up at the other body laying on a table next to Shiro, and watched as the moments of silence broke into my soul, and the stress finally released as the mans eyes opened and he breathed in deeply as he gasped for air. "Hello Father." I said solemnly as I walked around Shiro's dead body and came closer to my no longer dead father. "Elacia?" He asked and I nodded, "Wow, you're beautiful." My eyes filled with tears and I started to cave inward. My new father's hand softly reached down and pulled me into his chest. He held me tightly as tears streamed down my face. He knew why, it was his fault I was crying; I killed my best friend so that he could be alive. He rubbed my back and held me tight when my mother walked in, "Madara!" She yelled as she ran over and hugged her husband. She looked sadly down at me, but I just hid in my father's chest. Mom and dad held me, but for some reason I clung more to dad, it didn't make much sense, but I did. "Don't worry Elacia," Said my father softly as he pet my long white hair, "We'll bring him back, I promise." I nodded and gripped onto his shirt. "Maybe we should've waited until she was older." Said my mother sadly, "She's only seven, this is a lot for her." "I know." He pet my hair some more, "but I know she's strong enough." Not long after that, my father became the only reason I was alive. Months after my father came back to life, my mother died of sickness the first winter we were together. It was the first time I'd seen my father sad, and I knew from that day on I wanted to make him happy. "Come on Elacia." called my father, "It's bedtime." I groaned, "Fine." I walked into the bedroom as he put the book he was reading down on the bedside table. "Did you brush your teeth?" He asked as I crawled under the covers with him. "Yes I did." I smiled at him showing my clean white teeth. "Good." He smiled and turned off the light. I cuddled into his chest, "Goodnight daddy." "Goodnight sweetie." I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep slumber. I opened my eyes and my dad's arms were wrapped around me. "Good morning." He smiled. "Good morning daddy." "What do you want for breakfast?" "Pancakes!" I giggled, "and bacon!" "Sounds good." He got out of bed and pulled on a shirt before leaving to the kitchen to cook. I got out of bed and looked out the window, there was a fresh layer of snow the covered the mountains that surrounded our house, "Looks like it snowed again last night." I mumbled to myself before walking out into the kitchen. "Can you set the table for us?" My dad asked while trying to flip a piece of bacon. "Sure." I smiled and went to the cabinets, pulling out plates for him and I. He finished cooking and we sat down at the table, digging into our delouse food. "Elacia." He said seriously. "Yes daddy?" "Everything going to change today Elacia." "What do you mean?" I asked confused. His face grew sad, "I have to live today Elacia, and I can't take you with me." "Then where will I stay?" I asked as my stomach dropped and the darkness began creeping in. "I'm going to take you to the main city of koorinoshi. (A/N: I made this Village up, the name means Ice City.) There you will go to the academy and train as a ninja." "I've already done all my training!" I argued. "I know." He sighed,"You're probably the level of a Jonin, but you're just going to have to go through all the ranks, it won't take you long." "When will you come back for me?" He looked down at the floor. "You're... You're not coming back..." I might only be ten years old, but I wasn't naive. "I want you to live a normal life Elacia. I don't want you wrapped up and encased in the dark world I live in," He paused, "And they'll take care of you there because they don't want anyone getting into your demon." "No!" I yelled as the tears escaped from my eyes, "This isn't fair father!" I jumped up from the table and started screaming and throwing things. He can't do this! He grabbed me and held me to the floor as I struggled, "Elacia!" He yelled, "Stop!" I stopped struggling and began to cry, "Please, I just want you to be happy Elacia." "I am happy!" I yelled back, "I'm happy here with you! " "But I have to go! The Akatsuki needs me, and you won't be safe if you come with me." "What if we make a deal?" "What would the deal be?" "In five years," I started, "You or one of the Akatsuki members come back here and ask me if I'm happy for not. If I am, I'll stay, If I'm not, I go back to the Akatsuki base to stay with you." He sighed, "Deal." We shook hands and I hugged him, "I'll miss you daddy." "I'll miss you too, I'd come visit you if I could, but you and I both know I can't." "I know." i said sadly. He leg go of me, "How about you go and pack your things sweetie." "Okay." I nodded and headed off to my room, fighting back the tears with every step. I stood in the forest outside of koorinoshi and father stood in front of me. His face was covered by an orange swirly mask as I hugged him tightly, "I love you daddy." "I love you too Elacia Uchiha." He lifted his mask and kissed my forehead, "I must go now." "Goodbye daddy." I said as I fought off the tears. "Goodbye baby girl." He disappeared and I broke down crying; which is exactly what I needed to do. I dragged myself and my suitcase closer to the village before collapsing in an on slot of tears, before long a village guard found me. "Are you okay little girl?" He asked softly. "They're gone..." I said heartbroken. "Who's gone?" "Daddy, and Mommy." He picked me up and brought me to the koorikage. (A/N: Like the hokage of konoha but for the ice village. WOOT! lol.) The koorikage gave me an apartment and enrolled me in the ninja academy after I told him that my parents were murdered by some rogue ninja and now I'm all alone. My academy life lasted all of three days, and I was a genin for only a week before I passed the chunin exams. I stayed as a chunin for a year or so because of an interesting situation, but this village was horrible. Everyone treated me like an outsider and a freak, I scared them because I contained the demon that destroyed their village. One night I laid in bed and Shiro's face entered my mind, my father never brought him back to life, yet. I only had three and a half years to go, and then I would leave this place. I hate these people, and the way they treat me. I hate it. I hate this place.


	2. Drunkenness

**Chapter 2**

**Captured by Strange Love**

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Naruto, unfortunately. lol.**

"-!" screamed a shirtless white haired man as he ran through the gates of koorinoshi.

I chased after him and threw two senbons at his legs, making him instantly fall to the ground. I rolled him over and he reeked of Alcohol. "Who are you?" I asked as I noticed his headband was cut, and he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak... Dad sent me a drunk?

"I'm Hidan." He smiled goofily at me, "You're a pretty fucking girl."

"Are you here to get someone?" I asked trying not to blush, no man outside of my family had ever called me pretty.

"Yes Ma'am!" He laughed, "Pein hand picked me for this all important fucking mission of getting a a girl, but you can come home with me too if you want." He grinned.

"Yes, actually, I do want to come home with you." I said as I pulled the senbons from his legs and helped him up."Nice tits." He grinned as he grabbed my boob.

I slapped his hand away, I had to play nice, at least until I got to the Akatsuki base, "Oh Hidan, " I giggled, "Not until we get home." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the village into the forest. "I can't wait to see you're bedroom." I giggled, I felt like such a whore.

He grinned, "You'll look great on my sheets." He pushed me suddenly against a tree and locked his hands around my hips, "Of course, you'd look good anywhere." He crashed his lips into mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I started to squirm as his hands traveled up my shirt and suddenly he was gone and the sound of metal ringing echoed through the air.

Hidan was on the forest floor and a masked man who also had an Akatsuki cloak on stood beside his unconscious body with a metal pole in hand. "Please excuse his rudeness Ms. Uchiha, I'm Kakuzu, and I'm assuming you are coming to the Akatsuki?"

"Yes I am." I replied blushing slightly.

"Very well, Then let's go, the faster I get back the more I get paid."

He picked up HIdan and started walking through the forest. I followed him and looked at Hidan blushing; He was my first kiss, and it really was nice even though unexpected.

I looked forward into the dark forest, I'm finally coming home.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW OR FAVORITE! :) It makes me happy when you doooo. lol. ^_^ Hope you Enjoyed Hidan's drunkenness. ^_^ **


	3. Stripper Rapist Priest?

**Chapter 3**

**Captured By Strange Love**

**Hiya! Thank you to everyone who's favorited by story! **

**P.s. Just pretend Deidara says un after everything. lol. Laziness is a disease that attacks everyone. xP**

**Enjoy!**

***Onii-chan mean big brother.**

We stood at the door way of a giant building, "Welcome home." said Kakuzu as he opened the door and dropped Hidan onto the floor in the entry way. "She's here." He said and walked away calling back, "where's my money Pein-sama?"

An orange haired man quickly came up to me, followed by a blue haired girl. "Welcome Ms. Uchiha." he said as he lead me into a low lit room.

"Where's my dad?" I asked once inside the room.

"Here." Said my father's voice as he stepped out of the shadows.

"DADDY!" I yelled and jumped into his arms as he locked his arms around me.

"Hello Sweetie." He chuckled happily.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered.

"I missed you more." He smiled at me.

"Madara-sama." Said the orange haired man, and My dad nodded.

"I have to go back into hiding now, please," He said pulling a swirly orange mask over his face, "Call me Tobi-chan!" He said in a high pitched giggling girl kind of tone.

I laughed, "Okay, Tobi-chan."

"Tobi-cahn is a good boy! He said dancing happily out of the room.

"I'm Pein." Said the orange haired man as he shook his head at my dad.

"I'm Elacia."

"I'm Konan." added the blue haired girl beside Pein.

"Well Hello." I smiled.

"I am the acting leader of the Akatsuki." Said Pein, "So when other member said something about leader-sama, they're talking about me."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Feel free to explore." said Pein as him and Konan left the room.

"I wondered out into the hallway. "Who are you?" Asked a long blond haired guy, or girl? His voice sounded like a guy, but he looked like a girl.

"Elacia." I replied, "And you?"

"Deidara." He sounded slightly annoyed, "Why are you here?"

"I'm the newest member." I grinned.

"Whatever rookie, I just wouldn't stand too close if I were you." He said as he walked passed me.

"I'd take your own advice." I smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He said turning around to look at me, "And who the hell are you to stop me?"

"Elacia Uchiha, and I'll kick your ass."

"U-" His eye twitched, "UCHIHA! ANOTHER DAMN UCHIHA BRAT!"

I grinned, "You betcha."

He groaned and walked away, "I can't deal with this!"

I laughed when Itachi came up behind me chuckling darkly.

"Long time no see, Onii-chan." I smiled

"It has been a long time."

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Screamed Deidara from the other end of the hall.

"Yes she is." He smirked. He was lying, but him and I did act like brother and sister, and I've always called him Onii-chan.

"I HATE YOU FRICKIN UCHIHAS!"

Itachi and I grinned from ear to ear.

"He's such a nuisance." glared a red headed guy coming down the hall, "You're the new member?" He questioned at me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm Elacia."

"Sasori." he said as he continued down the hall after deidara.

"LACY-CHAN!" Said a hyper Tobi as he jumped onto my back.

"Hello Tobi-chan." I smiled at my undercover father.

"Who have you met so far Lacy-chan?"

"Let's see, " I paused, "Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, and Konan."

"THEN YOU GOT TO MEET KISA-CHAN AND ZEE-CHAN!" Tobi jumped off my back and pulled me down the hallway to the living room. A man with a giant plant structure around his head and a face split in half by color, one half black, one half white stood there staring at a plant. "Mr. Zetsu!" Yelled Tobi as he stood in front of him, "This is Lacy-chan!"

"Hello!" He said, "**Why are you here**?" He suddenly asked in a harsh tone. "Don't be so rude, she's the newest member!" He paused, "**I don't care who she is, She's a little brat**!"

I stared at him confused, is he having a conversation with himself? "Are you fighting with yourself?" I asked him.

A blue man who majorly resembled a shark came up next to Zetsu. "Yeah, his black half and white half fight."

"I see, and who are you?" I asked the human shark.

"Kisame." He nodded, "and you?"

"Elacia Uchiha."

"Another Uchiha, nice, I work with Itachi."

"That's cool, He's like an older brother to me."

"Cool."

Kisame and Zetsu were pulled away by my father dancing around saying I probably wanted to be alone, and soon enough I was. Well, except for Hidan who was still laying unconscious by the front door. I walked over to him and knelt down beside him. He was laying on his side facing me. I carefully moved my hand closer and closer to his face until his warm cheek touched my hand. I ran my hand over his face and down his hair to the back of his neck as I went to pull away his hand shot up and grabbed mine, pulling it down to his bare chest. My face grew hot as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

He groaned and sat up, still holding onto my hand. He brought our hands and his free hand to his head holding his temples with my hand in pain. "What happened?" He muttered out.

"You got drunk."

"No Shit." He yelled annoyed and then gripped onto his head tighter, "But drinking never makes my head hurt this much."

"Oh," I chuckled a little, "and Kakuzu hit you in the head with a metal pole.

He gripped tighter onto my hand and forcefully and angrily pulled me closer to him, "And why the hell did he do that?"

My face was itches from his and I had to be blushing like mad, I looked down, "Because you kissed me." I uttered almost inaudibly so.

He rubbed the side of his head with his free hand, "Well damn, was it so bad that you had to have Kakuzu beat with with a Jashin-damn metal pole?"

"I didn't ask him to, he just did it." I blushed as I got defensive.

He smirked, "So it wasn't bad?" I started to pull away out of embarrassment, "Hey." He pulled me up to his face once again, "I asked you a question." He cooed.

I looked down blushing like mad, "It was very nice." I mumbled. He grinned and lifted my chin, and I was sure as was as read as a tomato.

"AH!" Yelled Deidara as he fell back and smacked his head on the floor, "NOW NOT ONLY AS YOU A STRIPPER PRIEST!" He yelled, "NOW YOUR A RAPIST STRIPPER PRIEST!" He jumped away from Hidan as he had gotten up and swung at him. Hidan scythe suddenly flew across the room at Deidara. "Shut the fuck up Deidara!"

Deidara dodged Hidan's scythe and threw a clay bird at him in return, "KATSU!"

Hidan jumped away and started to scream, "DEIDARA GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He grabbed his head, "I HAVE A FUCKING HEADACHE!"

Pein entered the room with Konan, "Stop it you two."

"IT'S HIS FUCKING FAULT!" Yelled Hidan.

"IT'S HIS FAULT FOR BEING A RAPIST!" Screamed Deidara.

"I AM NOT A RAPIST!"

"I'M PRETTY SURE HOLDING THE NEW GIRL TO YOUR FACE TO MAKE HER KISS YOU IS RAPE!"

"Wow, you are a rapist Hidan." Replied Pein.

"I WASN'T FORCING HER TO DO ANYTHING!"

Deidara at this point was laughing on the floor at the fact the pein agreed he's a rapist. "Well if Elacia says it wasn't rape then it wasn't." Added Konan over Deidara's laughter.

"Yeah," Said Deidara coming out of his laughing fit, "Let's ask Elacia."

Pein looked at me, "Did he force you?" I shook my head. "Then it's settled, Hidan's not a rapist." Said Pein as he walked out of the room and Deidara followed him leaving Hidan and I alone once again.

"Fucking bastards." He grumbled.

"Is your head okay?" I asked meekly.

"Yeah." He replied annoyed, "I'm going to bed, I'm tired of this shit."

"Goodnight." I said softly.

"He smiled lightly at me, "Goodnight."

**This is a longer one. xP Please review!**


End file.
